Sparks
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Eliza would never admit that Henry's relationship with Julia bothered her profoundly. Kind of how Henry always secretly prayed that Eliza's relationship with Freddy was nothing too serious. Will a night of reenacting and role playing scenarios lead to something more between them? HENRY X ELIZA (Will be Rated M for later chapters ;)


**Title: SPARKS **

**Summary**: Eliza would never admit that Henry's relationship with Julia bothered her profoundly. Kind of how Henry always secretly prayed that Eliza's relationship with Freddy was nothing too serious. Will a night of reenacting and role playing scenarios lead to something more between them? HENRY X ELIZA (Will be Rated M for later chapters ;)

**Disclaimer/ Note from the author: **I didn't expect to fall HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE with this show, but I did and now I honestly regret it since its been cancelled :( What's with networks cancelling all my favourite shows anyways? (Emily Owens MD, Friends With Better Lives, Bad Judge, A to Z, Intelligence, StarCrossed, The Tomorrow People, The Secret Circle to name a few) Enough of my rambling..Moving on...Now that I am totally obsessed with this show I came on here to find some Heliza fan fiction and my heart broke when I found nothing -_ seriously where are you other writers?!_- I don't know if anyone will even read this fic but I wanted to write something for the loyal Heliza shippers out there that were probably like me...just searching for some fanfiction on our beautiful otp. Hopefully this fic will give you something to read:) I hope you enjoy this story and like always if you love it or want me to continue..._please review :) _Paris xox

**Date Published: **4 December, 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Sparks and Role Playing 

"Eliza, take a deep breath and slow down." Henry Higgs said cutting off his friend and co-worker quickly mid-sentence. "Start from the beginning.._slowly _and tell me what's wrong."

"Well, you know how you said to _never_ send nudes at work?" she asked quickly.

"I said to never send nudes _ever _but do go on..."

"Well, I think Freddy is pissed with me because I wouldn't go to the bathroom the other day and send him a nude back. I texted him 'hi' today because we've barely spoken in the last two days and he messaged back 'sorry babe, got a lot on my plate. I will message you when I clear up my schedule." Like what the hell? He never replies like that. And now things are weird between us."

"Maybe he _is _busy?"

"Too busy for me?" Eliza scoffed loudly. "Yeah right. He's tots lying. He's been really distant the last couple of days..._super distant..._ and he hasn't even been calling me over for our booty calls either, so something definitely up. He's keeping something from me and I'm going to get to the bottom of his lie."

Henry laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, is something amusing to you?"

"A guy messages you saying that he has a lot on his plate and you instantly think that he's lying?" he asked folding his hands across his chest. "I hate to break it to you, Eliza, but despite what your minions on twitter and instagram think...the world does_not _revolve around you, my dear."

"That's harsh." she said pouting.

"He's busy. He will message you when he has time. There's no need to worry or become all needy and obsessive."

_"Needy and obsessive?"_ she repeated sarcastically. "Eliza Dooley is _not _needy and obsessive. In fact, I came over here to ask you if I should break up with him because of the way that he's been acting. Does that sound needy and obsessive to you? Hmmm?"

"You want to break up with Freddy?" Henry asked quickly, trying to hide his obvious excitement.

Eliza quickly shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly, loosening his tie a little from around his neck.

Eliza narrowed her eyes. "You seem surprised."

"It's just...I thought you really liked him...that's all." he said avoiding her eyes.

"I did. But lately I haven't been feeling ..."

"What haven't you been feeling?" he asked frowning a little, when she didn't finish her sentence. This was honestly music to his ears because he had always assumed that Eliza had been _crazy_ about Freddy.

"I don't know, Henry." she said sighing heavily. "You know... the whole_ spark thing-y_ that everyone talks about. He's the one. One true love. Soulmates. Blah blah blah."

A small smile spread across Henry's face as he took a second to let it all sink in. Her relationship with Freddy wasn't as perfect as it appeared.

"Do you have that spark with Julia?" she asked quickly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I, uh, don't know." he said stammering quietly. "We haven't been dating as long as you and Freddy."

"But you've been dating for over a month now." she said frowning. "Shouldn't you have felt it by now?"

"Did you feel a spark with Freddy when you first started dating?" he snapped defensively.

"In the beginning...yes. But it quickly died out and now I feel nothing."

"Oh."

"Look, don't let my issues with Freddy work their way into your relationship with Julia." Eliza said standing up quickly and heading towards the door. "But just some food for thought...a spark is usually what draws people into a relationship in the first place. If you haven't felt it by now, I don't think you will ever feel it, Henry. There must be something missing."

And with that she was gone. Henry stared at the mountain of paperwork on his desk and wondered how he was ever going to get back into his work now. She had given him so much to think about.

His relationship with Julia did lack the spark that he typically had with his past girlfriends, but he figured it would come in time._Was __Eliza right in saying that it might never come?_

But the question that burned away at the back of his brain, was one that he had thought of many times before Eliza had even mentioned it today..._W__hat if th__ere really was something missing?_

-x-

For lunch that day, Henry decided to break his cardinal rule of eating at his desk while working and decided to surprise Julia with lunch at her Clinic.

"Usually, a gesture like this is appreciated...had you taken the liberty to call me first and organized an appropriate time for us to eat together." she said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

His attempt at doing a big romantic gesture for Julia- to see if they had the potential to have any spark- was backfiring on him now.

"I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing. I usually eat at my desk and work through lunch." he said sighing heavily.

"Likewise. I always eat at my desk. Its the only way to go to maximize work productivity." she said before taking another bite out of her sandwich. "So, what's on your mind Henry? There must be something you wish to discuss with me, otherwise you would be eating at your own office."

"Do you think we have spark?" Henry blurted out quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"In our relationship, I mean." he said correcting himself. "Do you think that we have _spark_ in our relationship?"

"I haven't really given that much thought, to be honest. Why?"

"It's just something Eliza said today."

"Let me see if I've got this straight...Your co-worker who is also your friend thinks that we don't have spark in our relationship?"

"No. No. She was telling me that she didn't have any spark in her relationship and that she was more than likely going to dump her boyfriend for it."

"And you thought that _this_ reason...this _lack of spark_ was an appropriate factor in determining if we are headed in the same direction?"

"Julia, no. I don't want to break up with you." Henry said reaching out for her hand to squeeze it. "I just wanted to see how you felt on the matter."

"I don't feel any spark, if I'm being completely honest. But I don't believe that to be a good enough reason to end our relationship. I think we have a good thing going as it is and spark is something that will more than likely come as this progresses further."

Henry forced a smile. _Now was not the time to tell her that Eliza believed that there would never be any spark between them..._

"Henry, clearly this issue is weighing heavy on your mind." Julia said snapping him back to reality. "I'd be happy to propose a suggestion that might put your mind at ease, if you would be willing to consider it?"

"Anything." he said quickly.

"We have been dating for roughly six weeks, right?" she said putting down her sandwich and wiping her hands with a serviette. "Normally, I would not be suggesting this so soon, but clearly you are distressed by the issue at hand so here goes...How about we move in together?"

_"What?"_ Henry asked, dropping his sandwich through his hands.

"Oh dear Lord, that was not the response I was expecting." she said passing him some serviettes to clean his pants. "Clearly it's way to soon and I don't want to put any pressure on you. I didn't mean to freak you out, I was only trying to find a solution to our issue."

"You didn't freak me out." he said reaching out for her hand and squeezing it quickly. "I just wasn't expecting your solution to be_that." _

"I'm sorry for blindsiding you like that. It was just a silly, unplanned suggestion. Let's forget that I even mentioned it, okay?"

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Sure." she said smiling. "Though, I will not be the slightest bit offended in the event that you weigh up the pros and cons and realize that it is too soon for such a big step, because I did spring it on you in haste."

-x-

"Hello Henry, how are you? Please come inside." Eliza said opening her apartment door widely.

Henry smiled. Even though he knew she was mocking him by the tone of her voice, he was still very impressed that she was still making the effort to use proper manners.

"So where did you disappear to at lunch today?" she said, before passing him a cold beverage and taking his coat.

"I went to surprise Julia with lunch."

"Oh." she said, her smile fading quickly.

"Why? Did you miss me?" he teased playfully.

"I had a work related question to ask you." she mumbled quickly.

"A work related question? _Really?_"

"Yes. Really." she said rolling her eyes at him.

"You didn't come and see me later in the day, so it must not have been that urgent."

"I went to Terrance." she lied, shrugging casually. "It got itself sorted out." _She would never admit that she was jealous that he had gone to see his small, child sized little girlfriend._

"The office temp?" he scoffed. "But he doesn't even know anything-"

"So...are we going to start?" she asked quickly, cutting him off mid-sentence. "What lesson are you teaching me today, good sir?"

"I thought we could do some role playing."

"Ooh kinky...I like it." she said winking at him playfully.

"No. Not that kind of role playing...Eliza,_ focus_. So I printed a series of flash cards with questions. The correct answer is on the back of the card. Each card has a different scenario and some of them are written in a script for us to reenact."

Eliza grabbed a card from the pile that Henry was holding. "Your co-worker suddenly shows an interest in you and you begin flirting with each other. In time you realize that his advances have become inappropriate for the workplace...what do you do?"

"So..how would you handle this situation?"

Eliza pouted her lips. "It depends...is my co-worker Freddy or is it say Larry?"

"Does it matter, Eliza?" Henry growled a little impatiently. "Answer the question."

"Oh definitely. If it was Freddy...I would think nothing of it and I would tots love it. But if it was Larry, I would file a sexual harassment suit." she said scrunching up her face in disgust.

"The correct answer is: You would approach your co-worker and remind him that this is a place of work and that advances of this kind of nature are not tolerated in the workpla-"

"Laaaaame." She said cutting him off quickly. "Next card."

"Fine." he hissed, picking a random card from the pile. "Here's one that is appropriate to your situation with Freddy. You can read it."

"You are thinking of breaking up with your boyfriend or girlfriend...the only problem is they are also your co-worker and you have to see them at work five times a week. How do you handle your break up in a professional manner so as not affect your workplace environment?"

"So.."

"Henry this is boring. When you said reenacting the cards, I thought you meant actively role playing the situations..."

"May I remind you that you asked me to fix your public image, Eliza."

"I know. I'm sorry." she said sighing heavily. "Maybe if we acted out the cards, it would be more fun?"

"Fine." he hissed loudly. "Pick a random card from the pile and we will each reenact what it says. We can use the reccommended script on the back of the card as a guideline."

Eliza picked up a random card and read it out loud. "Office gossip. Two girls discuss their dislike for their Boss and some of their fellow employees."

"I'll be Rachel. You can play the part of Teressa." Henry said flipping the card over.

"Rachel, did you see what Monica from accounting is wearing today?" Eliza asked dryly.

"No. What?"

"She's wearing this dress. It's this horrendous brown thing. The material looks like its cut straight off from an old sofa."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's go. I'll show you and we can laugh together about it."

"Okay. Hey, before we go. Did you hear that she's getting a divorce from her husband?"

"No. Really? What happened?"

"I don't really know the full details but...I think it has something to do with Martin."

"Martin? As in our boss?"

"Yes. I heard that they have been spending a lot of time together lately. She's been skipping meals with her husband and she's been working late. Natasha from HR said that she caught them in Martin's office being cozy together."

"Come to think about it...I've always felt like Monica had a thing for Martin. He's always favouring her and she always sucks up to him. Maybe they are having an affair?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. They are both strange people. I've tried to be her friend before but she is so boring. I would rather pull out my eyes."

"He's just as boring, I tell you. The moment he starts him weekly meetings, I doze off instantly."

"Allow for a response." Eliza said reading off the card.

"Okay, let's stop here and see if we can figure out what's wrong in this scenario." Henry said. "So I found about four things that were wrong with this...can you name them?"

"Yes. One: Who even wears a brown couch material dress anyways? Two: Why was she like having an affair with her boss? That's totally bad and unprofessional-"

"I'm going to cut you off there." Henry said, shaking his head in disagreement. "The issue here is _not _about Monica from accounting...it's about Rachel and Teresa's gossiping and slandering."_  
><em>

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning a little.

Henry sighed heavily. "How do I put this simply so you can understand it? Teresa didn't like what Monica wore to work one day, so she went out of her way to tell her friend about it. That's point number one: making fun of someone because you simply do not like how they dress is a form of bullying whether it is said to the person's face or indirectly behind their back as it was in this scenario. Point number two: when Rachel said that she hadn't seen what Monica was wearing, Teresa suggested that she would take her to see the outfit. That is making a spectacle of somebody. Teresa's sole purpose of wanting to show Rachel was to point and laugh. Point number three: Did you notice how Rachel immediately jumped into the assumption that Monica was getting a divorce because she was sleeping with their boss?"

"Maybe she was." Eliza said shrugging.

"Do you remember how Rachel phrased it? Maybe you can read it from the card for me."

"I don't know the full details but..."

"Exactly." Henry said clicking his fingers together. "Rachel didn't have _all_ the facts and yet she jumped straight to the conclusion that they must be having an affair."

"Well this card also said that Natasha from HR saw them getting cozy so..."

"But it could be a lie. Natasha could be lying because she wants to discredit Monica. She could be jealous of her. She could dislike her for some reason. Or maybe she just misinterpreted the situation? Despite what Natasha said, Rachel should not be spreading this kind of workplace gossip, because that could be misconstrued as slander. Point number four-"

"Okay, I get it." Eliza said taking the card off him. "Let's do another card."

She picked up another card from the pile and hummed quietly to herself. "Nope. Not this one. Or this one." she said going through the pile.

"Hey, you can't just pick what situations you want to do." Henry said snatching the pile from her. "It's meant to be a random experience. So no more _skipping _cards, okay?"

"Fine." she hissed. "You pick one. Hopefully it will _less _boring than the last card."

Henry picked a card at random and showed it to Eliza quickly. "On second thought...we don't have to do this one. I'll find another."

"Are you kidding me? This one looks like so much fun." she said excitedly.

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to-"

"Yeah we do." she said cutting him off quickly. "You said no more skipping cards...so we are doing this one."

Before Henry could protest any further, Eliza had gotten into character.

"I've been thinking about you." Eliza said whispering into Henry's ear.

Henry backed away quickly and laughed a little nervously. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Playing my part. What's up with you?" she scoffed. "Oh, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"What? _No._ I just wasn't expecting you to get _that_ into it, that's all."

"Henry, that's not your line...it's 'damn girl you look fine today'." she said pointing to the card.

Henry laughed loudly. "Who even speaks like this?"

Eliza shrugged her shoulders quickly. "Freddy. Most guys. Practically everyone in my generation. So...are you going to read your part, or what?"

He closed his eyes shut for a second and sighed heavily. "Damn girl you look fine today." he said dryly.

"Surprising. You were more _convincing_ when you were playing Rachel before." she said rolling her eyes.

Before he could reply, she had backed him up against the wall and started to run a finger up and down his chest. "Do you want to go to the filing room? It's isolated and hardly anyone ever uses it. The door also locks."

"Uh.." he said, trying to break away from her. "You know, you don't have to stand _so_ close... or touch me..it doesn't say to do so on the cards."

Eliza rolled her eyes quickly. "We are reenacting a scene, pussy. How else am I meant to be seducing you without doing any of the motions that go along with it?"

"I know.." he said swallowing hard. "But I think its best that we keep our hands to ourselves...don't you?"

"Whatever kill joy." she mumbled. "Just read your lines."

"I'd love to go to the file room with you. I've been thinking about you too. What we did last night when we were..." Henry said drifting off slowly. "You know what...this is pointless. I think you get the drill, right?"

"Nope. I think we should keep going." she said biting down hard onto her lip, to contain her laughter. She was loving his reaction to all this. She could tell that he was way out of his comfort zone and watching him squirm was one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her life.

"How about we just skip to _this_ part, shall we?" she said taking his hands and placing him onto her hips.

"Eliza..what are you doing?" he asked when the cards fell to the ground.

"Shhh." she said pressing her finger against his lips and pushing him back harder into the wall with her body. "So you're next line is...'I really want to kiss you'."

"Eliza..."

"And I'm meant to lean in for the kiss and then you're meant to look at me like you really want me to kiss you. Got it?" she asked patting his shoulder playfully. "Say your line."

"Eliza...this is pointless. I think we get the point..."

"That's not your line." she said stubbornly, rolling her eyes.

Henry's heart started to accelerate faster. He had never been so close to her before...well, apart from that one time when she had surprised him at his house and told him to touch her. He had barely survived the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately then. This time he wasn't sure that he would be strong enough to resist her again.

"I want to kiss you...say your line." she growled a little impatiently.

"No." he said stubbornly, turning his face away from hers.

"I am not moving until we finish this scenario, Henry. So say your damn line." she snapped.

Henry sighed. He had forgotten that she could be as equally stubborn.

"I really want to kiss you." Henry said finally caving into her stubborn demands. He didn't know much longer he would last like this, with her pressing the weight of her small frame into his body.

"I really want you to kiss me too." she said coarsely, leaning in closer to him. Their lips now just inches apart.

"Oh screw it." he said, before crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Henry expected Eliza to freak out. Or to slap him. But she did neither. Instead she opened her mouth wider and let him explore her mouth further, moaning and gasping at his for more. She tasted like strawberries...he figured it must have been that fruity lip gloss that she was always applying non-stop. In the beginning it drove him crazy whenever she constantly touched up her lips, but in time he had grown quite accustomed to it.

Eliza moaned loudly, as Henry found her tongue with his and traced small circles around it. All this kissing was making her dizzy at her knees. How on earth this was one of the most passionate kisses she had experienced in her life, she would never know. But all she knew was... _she never wanted it to end._

Henry pulled apart for air and mumbled an apology.

"You weren't supposed to kiss me." she said softly.

"But you told me too." he said frowning a little, confused.

"I was reading my next line." she said showing him on the card.

"Oh. I'm sorry. We don't have to ever speak about it ag-"

Eliza pressed her lips against his passionately, cutting him off quickly. She felt a tingly sensation spread over her whole body when Henry kissed her back hungrily and full of force. It was a somewhat new experience to her and it scared her a little because she had dated her _fair share_ of guys and yet, none had ever made her feel like this. She couldn't quite pin the sensation. But it felt as if every nerve in her body was being awakened for the first time. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. A lot of the guys she had dated before him lacked the technique that Henry -to her honest surprise- seemed to have.

Eliza felt her stomach flutter when Henry's tongue found hers again gently. She moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions anymore. She wanted him so fricken badly; she didn't care to hide it any longer. Their kisses had started off first so sweet and loving; but now they had somehow turned into something more passionate and hungry. Eliza bit at Henry's lip playfully and it was his turn to moan with excitement. He wanted her so badly, it was killing him. Neither wanted to pull away for air again; they were too caught up with the feeling of excitement that came from their passionate, hungry kisses.

Eliza flicked her tongue against Henry's. It drove him wild. He moaned a lot louder than the first time, before sucking harder onto her bottom lip.

Henry pulled apart suddenly and Eliza frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked feeling a little slighted.

A part of her new that he was probably feeling guilty about Julia, but she had hoped that Julia would no longer be an issue; given the way that he had just kissed her.

"Your chest is vibrating." he said frowning.

"Oh." she said blushing a little and pulling out her phone from between her breasts.

"Eliza, please tell me that you don't keep your phone there.." he said taking his usual assertive normal tone with her.

"Yeah. Why?" she said laughing a little nervously.

"It's bad for your health. Do you know studies have shown that people have actually gotten cancer to the areas of their body where their phone makes the most contact with?"

"It's Freddy." she said frowning.

"What does he want?" Henry asked, feeling instantly jealous.

"He says that he's ready to talk. He wants me to go over."

"And, are you- _are going to go_?" he said, trying his hardest to contain his obvious jealousy.

"I don't know." she said, biting down hard onto her bottom lip. "Maybe I should see what he wants?"

Henry wanted to tell her that he probably wanted her to come over for another booty call but he chose to keep his interpretation to himself. "Do whatever you think is right, Eliza." he said bending down to pick up the cards.

"Here, I'll help you." she said bending down to gather some.

"Don't." he said backing away quickly.

"Henry?" she asked reaching for his hand, but he suddenly pulled it away. "Why are you acting so funny?"

"Because I cannot be this _close_ to you without..."

"Without, what?" She asked frowning, when he had did not finish his sentence.

"Without wanting to_ kiss you_ again, Eliza."

"Oh." she said smiling a little.

"I should go." he said standing up and reaching for his coat quickly. "You're with Freddy and I'm with Julia and I shouldn't have kissed you. So I think we should avoid each other for a little while."

"Henry...you don't have to worry about Freddy-"

"I think its for the best." he said, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Look, I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay? But I don't think I can help you anymore outside of work hours."

"What?" she exclaimed loudly.

"You're doing so well now, Eliza. You barely need my help anymore. You will be fine without me." he said grimacing painfully.

"But Henry, Freddy and I are-"

She could feel the tears that were filling her eyes, start to burn at her eyes painfully.

"I should go. My girlfriend wants me to come over after I finish up here. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Henry!" Eliza begged. She just need him to stay for a second, just long enough for her to explain.

"Have a good night Eliza." he said, throwing his coat around him before closing her apartment door behind him.

Eliza's phone vibrated in her hands again and she opened the new message from Freddy. **R u**** comin' over? -Freddy xox **

Eliza wiped her eyes dry. She couldn't believe that Henry Higgs was the reason she was crying right now.

**I'll be there in 15- Eliza x**

-x-

"Babe, have you been crying?" Freddy asked, as soon as he opened the door.

"No...it's just allergies. What's up?" she lied quickly, walking into his apartment.

"I'm glad that you can over because I have something very important to ask you." he said, bending down on one knee.

"Freddy...what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes widening with shock.

Eliza looked around the candle lit apartment and started to back her way towards the door quickly. _This couldn't be happening! _

"Babe, you have been the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Freddy said taking her hand into his. "Eliza Dooley...will you marry me?"

-xx-

**Author's Note: **

Dun dun dun... cliffhanger :p

So that's chapter one guys. _Love it? Hate it? Want more? _Please leave me a review?

I don't know whether I should turn this into a super angsty fic or write a few more chapters..So suggestions would be appreciated :)

Thank you for reading and I hope people want me to continue this because I've had so much fun writing it :)

PS I wrote this with a very tired set of eyes, so I will need to re-read this tomorrow and fix up any mistakes that I find...so please bare with me. Also the title of this story may change tomorrow.

Paris xx


End file.
